Problems exist of accumulating piles of used tires having no value with little incentive to reduce the mass of waste.
The way the world produces and uses energy today is not sustainable. A transition to renewable energy sources is possible, cost-effective, and would provide energy that is affordable for all. It may be produced in ways that can be sustained by the global economy.
Needs exist for renewable energy generators and a reduction in used tire waste.